Raining Blood In Fall
by MacLee
Summary: DISCONTINUED Yaoi. Dark and Krad. Sequel to Wings of Burned Affection, rewritten. Krad has been requested by his cousin, Yue, leader of the Yin Kuros for help that's needed in this final clash. But is it too much for the two cousins to handle alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

During the late hours of the night, figures wearing black and silver walked up to the front door of the Yi Kun household. The leader, Yue, requested that he speak with Krad Hikari about an important matter concerning him…

------------------------

"Krad, will you help us?" Yue pulled down his hood as his icy blue eyes locked with the golden ones of the Yi Kun leader.

A pause came before anyone answered.

"I will. What do you need?"

A genuine smile spread across Yue's pale lips, "I need a favor, and I'm evening wiling to call upon this," Yue pulled his sleeve up his arm to reveal a marking on his left wrist, "if you are not willing to help with this _certain_ problem."

"Remember dear Yue, you call on that, and that will be the end. There will be nothing to keep the Yi Kuns and Yin Kuros from fighting."

"I am well aware of that, but I'm going to take that chance and call upon it now."

"Very well then, Kotetsu,"

A figure with short black hair walked up to his leader's side. "Krad…"

"Kotetsu, find me Riku, please, I wish to speak with her."

"And what of Satoshi?"

"It's late, let my brother sleep. This matter does not concern him at this point, only Riku."

"Of course, I'll go get her right away."

Without a word, Kotetsu just nodded and walked away, he was headed upstairs to Riku's room.

While Kotetsu addressed the few others that stood outside the doors leading into the den, Krad started questioning about Yue's motivations for coming all the way from Toshiya.

"I have a problem Krad; I can't defend my gang and our home at the same time, not with all of this happening." Yue's eyes fell downcast as he stared out the window.

"Then why come to me, I mean, us for help? What can we possibly do?" the blonde kept his eyes on the white haired leader as he spoke.

"I didn't just come to you for backup, I also came because you are still family to me, and I don't want to lose that."

"What do you mean, lose that, exactly?"

"I've been hearing rumors, I know, I know, never follow what you hear on the streets, but I had Haru track down the source and he found something every interesting," he paused, for the information to sink in.

"So?"

"The one who was talking goes by the name Saxor; he is the leader of a nearly forgotten gang, the Sui Chuk-ŭm."

"I remember them, faintly, but I can recall that they were the reason why all the gangs were on thin ice during the Blackout years."

"Hai, they started the killing fiasco fifteen years ago, but after the fourteenth year of fighting they were forced to go into hiding and leave the outside world, I guess you could say." Yue sighed and flopped down on the couch across from Krad.

"So, you're here because of them? Is that it?"

"Hai, I'm afraid so, I would rather be here on better terms but I had no choice but to have the Yin Kuros leave Toshiya and come here. I hope you don't mind the early awakening."

The blonde cracked a smile and chuckled, "Iie, I don't mind at all, but Riku will be upset that you didn't decide to come by sooner to say hello."

Just as Yue was about to open his mouth and comment, the doors burst open and there in the doorway, stood Riku.

"Krad, what did you need me for?" she slowly dragged her tired form over to the leather seat that the older Hikari was occupying.

"We needed to speak with you for a moment," he gestured to the other leader in the room.

Letting her golden eyes follow the direction he was pointing, when they landed on Yue she smiled and nodded.

"I hope you're visiting just for the hell of it." She spoke in a soft tone.

"I wish that were the case, but I'm here on Yin Kuros matters."

Riku perked up at the mention of his gang, "what about the Yin Kuro?"

Letting the younger blonde glance at his wrist, only then did she understand completely.

"As I understand, both you and Krad, have the symbols as well, correct?"

Both of the Hikari twins nodded as they continued to let Yue speak, "And what about Satoshi?"

"He has it too, Hikaru gave it to Satoshi when he was very young, a month before he died in the fire." Krad's eyes glazed over with the deepest hurt there was in his life. "But what does that have to do with the Yin Kuros?"

"Plenty, because of that, Saxor, will be after you."

"Why, what have we ever done to him?" Riku questioned.

The white haired leader just shrugged and gave no response. As the conversation went on, Saxor was biding his time for the perfect moment to make a grand entrance.

---------------------

"Sang-in, are you well enough to travel?"

"A ni yo, not yet, I will be soon though. We will just wait a little bit longer."

"Ro toen kang jwa, Sang-in, we are ready when you are."

"Wan jŏn han. Soon, yŏn in, very soon,"

---------------------

"Kinu, are you sure that he's here?"

"Yeo, ro toen kang jwa, Na nŭn al da kŭ nŭn yŏ gie."

"Kŭ rŏ na, ŏ nŭ kkang t'ong tang sin i da kŭ rŏ k'e hawk sil hi?

"I gi ttae mun e, na nŭn al da na ŭi hyŏng je."

"So, how long do we wait until the time is right?"

"Be patient, Yoon, he will show himself eventually and that's our chance."

---------------------

Riku sighed as she shifted her legs into a crossed position on the balcony railing. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind as a light rain began to fall. It had only been an hour since Yue and the rest of the Yin Kuros left and she wasn't sure what to think.

"Riku, you should be asleep."

"I can't sleep Kotetsu, even if I wanted to."

He walked up beside Riku and stood in silence, waiting for her to say something.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Krad asked me to keep watch tonight."

"Oh, is that all?"

"I also wanted to make sure you were okay." He tilted his head slightly to face Riku and gave her a tiny smile, "so? Are you?"

She couldn't help but return the little gesture and nod, indicating that she was indeed fine.

"That's good to know."

"I guess it is."

Even is she couldn't think about the upcoming issues with the Yin Kuro, she was satisfied knowing that Kotetsu would always be there when she needed him.

---------------------

After checking on Riku, Kotetsu made his way back to his room just in time to hear his phone ring.

"Hello?"

Pale silver eyes narrowed in surprise.

"Yes, right, as soon as I can. Don't worry little brother." Kotetsu hung up the phone and sighed, he didn't want to leave the Yi Kun, but he had a duty to his brother that he promised to follow.

Quickly making up his mind, he ran to Krad's study and knock on the oak framed door. "Come in."

"Krad?" the blonde glanced up from his paper work and sent a questioning look towards Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu, is something wrong with Riku?"

The second commander shook his head, "No, Riku is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something else. A family matter."

"Go ahead," Krad pulled his attention away from the loose papers on his desk and turned completely to Kotetsu. "Everything is alright I hope?"

All he got in response was him shaking his head.

"Do you need to take leave to deal with this matter?"

"Yeo, my brother needs me, I'll have to take a plane but I need to go back to my home."

Krad gave a nod of agreement, "Then who am I to stop you? Just be careful Kotetsu, I wouldn't want to lose another second commander and I'm sure Riku wouldn't want to lose her friend."

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, I promise."

"I'll call a car to the front. I hope everything goes alright for you."

---------------------

After sliding into the car, Kotetsu sighed as the chauffeur, Tanjiro drove him to the airport.

"Tanjiro, what do you think about leaving the Yi Kuns?"

"It's not my place to say. But as being the one who found you and brought you to the Yi Kuns, I think that going back home would be a good thing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know what to say, Kotetsu, I have been a friend to you for a long time, it's your choice on leaving the Yi Kuns or not."

"That's the problem; I don't know what's best anymore." Kotetsu muttered to himself as he continued to stare out the window.

---------------------

Kotetsu had just left over an hour ago and now it was midnight, Krad sighed as he opened his window and peered into the darkness.

"Oi, Krad!" a voice called to him from the ground.

The blonde leader glanced down and barely made the figure out to be Dark, "Dark? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I just came to say hi,"

"You got locked out of your own house and the rest of the Kwon Ryu happen to be out somewhere, right?" Krad gave the other leader a smirk as he waited for Dark to answer.

"How did you know that?"

"I've known you for some time now Dark, so, are you going to stand out there all night or find a place to stay?"

"W-what! I came here to stay until the Kwon Ryu come back!"

"I'm sorry, you can't stay here,"

"Why not? I demand to know why!"

Krad shrugged, "I just don't feel like letting you stay and besides, the rest of the Yi Kun think I'm getting too soft." The blonde walked away from the window as he waited for Dark to jump through it, which he did.

"I have to admit your hair is very silky soft though," Dark replied as he reached out and gently grabbed a bit of Krad's hair. Giving it a slight tug, Dark made Krad stop in his tracks and almost fall over.

"Let go of my hair," the blonde growled, didn't let anyone touch his hair but Riku.

"Iie, not until you tell me why the Yi Kun think you're becoming soft."

"They just think you've had a bad impression on me, I used to only care about the Yi Kun and destroy any other gang that got in my way. But you, you just act like everything's ok, I mean, even when you are serious it always seems like you're just having fun."

"So? Is there something wrong about that?"

"No, but I haven't been myself lately, even Kotetsu is saying that."

"Kotetsu?"

"My second in command," Krad sighed as he turned around and pulled his hair from Dark's hand.

"But, what happened to what's-his-name?"

"You mean Hiro?"

"Yeah, him, where's he?"

Krad shifted his head so his eyes were covered up by his bangs, "Hiro is outside, in the backyard with his brother."

"Why would he be outside at this hour?"

"You were," Krad softly countered.

"But that's not my point!"

"Ok then, so what was your point?"

"Um…that Hiro is outside when it's freezing out!"

"It doesn't matter, he can't feel it."

"Why not?"

"Hiro is dead, Dark, that's why."

"Then why is he in the backyard?"

"We keep the Yi Kun graves back there, so they won't be far from the household and those they left behind and sometimes even their loved one who they wanted to be buried next to was also placed in our backyard."

Silence crept in the room as Dark remained silent for once.

"K-Krad?"

"Yes, Dark?"

"Is Hikaru buried there too?"

"Hai, Hikaru is buried next to my father and mother," Krad spoke in a low voice so Dark had to strain to hear him.

"Is-" But before he could finish, Krad cut him off.

"Hai, he is buried there too, tomorrow you can see him if you want, it's getting late so you should get some rest."

Krad stood up and motioned for Dark to follow him, "There's a guest room across the hall,"

"Then where's your room?"

"Through that door," Krad pointed out as he turned to face the door that was placed behind his couch.

"Don't even think about going through that door, unless I'm awake."

"Awww, and I wanted to sleep with you tonight,"

"Shut up Dark, now go to sleep, otherwise I can have the Yi Kun throw you out right now."

"I'm going, I'm going, but promise that tomorrow you will show me his grave."

"I promise."

---------------------

"Krad, Krad, wake up!" the blonde groaned as he awoke to the annoying sound of Dark's voice.

"Dark? What are you doing here?"

"You got very drunk last night and I asked you to be my lover, then you said a slurred yes and then suggested 'why not start right now?' and now here we are." Dark's grin didn't falter as he received a shocked look from Krad who couldn't believe his ears.

Just when he was about to jump out the window and get away from the crazy man known as Dark, the purple haired leader just burst out laughing, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

"That wasn't funny Dark."

"Of course it was! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless, I so wish I had a camera, OUCH!" he was silenced when his face received a nice pillow being thrown at him.

Before he could answer, Krad dragged the immature annoyance and tossed him out of the room.

"Krad! Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you were annoying me and I have to get dressed."

(Hours later, after Krad got dress)

"Dark, I have to go, I'm sorry I can't show you his grave."

"Why not?"

"My cousin is here, I have to speak with him about important matters."

"Ok, but you promise that you will show me the grave later?"

"Hai, I promise I will show you the grave later."

"Bye then. I'll see you later."

"Later." Without looking back to see if Dark had left yet, Krad walked away and started to head for the place where he used to go with Yue when he came to visit.

---------------------

Chapter one! I know it's not as good as it could be, and I did rush the last part just a bit. Sorry about the delay, but I already have chapter two started so I promise to update soon! Review is you want. Also some words are in Korean.

Mac out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Yue stared at his right hand as the chain markings slowly began to fade, by the time this promise was complete the mark should vanish forever…

A sudden image of his brother came to mind. Empty thoughts drafted to the days when Touya was still alive.

_---------------_

_Yue's soft blue eyes glanced upwards at his brother. His silvery gray hair hung loosely over his crystal blue eyes, as his bangs hid them from view. "Touya, what are you doing?"_

_His older brother looked down at him and smiled, kneeling next to Yue; Touya gently grabbed his small wrist and dragged a silver steel knife across the skin. As Yue saw his own warm crimson blood start flowing from the wound, he refused to whimper out of pain._

"_Don't worry Yue, this will be over soon." Touya tried to soothe his little brother as he let the blood fall freely into a large white bowl, containing the same red liquid._

"_Why are you doing this Touya?"_

"_Because…it's to help create an unbreakable promise…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Even though Hikaru and I are cousins, we are still in different gangs…this is just a way to keep a pact between family…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when one of us falls, the others will be there for them…"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's simple Yue."_

"_But I don't get it. Why take my blood? What about your blood?"_

_Touya's eyes beamed with amusement, he carefully set the knife down and rolled up his own sleeve, revealing a long, thin scar across his palm._

"_You see Yue; I did take my blood, just like Hikaru took his blood and Krad's blood. All four of the different blood types are in this bowl and are being mixed together. Once the liquid has turned a dark crimson, I will carve a marking into your skin, just like I will do to mine…"_

_The young Yin Kuro stared at his own bleeding hand, with his other he hugged the teddy bear he held and rolled up his sleeve for Touya. Yue received a gentle, warm and caring smile from his brother. The last thing he would ever get to see his brother do. After the Blood Markings were in place…_

_---------------_

Piercing blue eyes snapped open as the memories came flooding back, the final moment when his eyes witnessed his brother fall. All the emotions he felt when his brother never got up.

The fear and terror he felt when Touya's body lay motionless, the anger and hatred towards those who killed him in cold blood, the sadness of Touya's death, the emptiness he felt in his heart where his brother used to be, and the helpless feeling he got from not being able to do anything about it.

Yue sighed as he sat up straight and stared off into the evening sky. The colors of the sun set took his breath away and made him feel more relaxed then before.

"Touya…I wish you could see this sunset, I remember when you used to tell me about how Hikaru would always join you in staring at the beautiful colors in the sky…" _You even told me that it was an evening just like this when Hikaru told you his secret… _

_---------------_

_A soft rustle came from behind him; Touya snapped his head to the side as Hikaru emerged from the bushes. His body relaxed at the sight of his cousin._

"_Oi Hikaru, what took you so long?" a smile danced upon his lips as the blonde haired figure sat down beside him._

"_Sorry, I was helping my mother finish cleaning the house. Since she's going to have a baby soon, my father wants me to help out as much as I can."_

"_I understand my mother will soon have her baby too. From what my father says when this baby is born, I'm going to have to help out a lot more too. I really hope it a boy, I want a brother."_

_Hikaru sighed as he lay down on the dew covered grass. "My father told me something today…"_

"_So did mine. But you go first…" a strike of lightning flashed through the sky as thunder roared in the distance. Droplets of night rain suddenly started pouring down._

"_He said something about the Yi Kun…some type of gang my father leads, or did, but since he got married and started having kids, my father stated that he could no longer be the Yi Kun leader. That someone else had to be trained to take over for him…"_

_Touya's eyes saddened as the last words left his cousin's lips. "Let me guess…you are the 'someone else'?"_

"_Hai, you're right…my father talked to me about having to train everyday now…"_

_He wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear Hikaru saying those things. Being the new Yi Kun leader meant…they would be on opposing gangs…_

_Touya tensed up as he felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulders. He gradually raised his head up and stared into Hikaru's golden eyes._

"_Touya…is something wrong?" he could tell, just by the hurt in Hikaru's voice that he thought he had done something wrong._

"_M-my father told me about the Yi Kun…" silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He was glad for the rain, that way Hikaru couldn't see his tears._

"_What did your father tell you?"_

"_He told me about the Yin Kuro as well…he too said that because of his choice to start a family, he could no longer be Yin Kuro leader…he needs someone to succeed him when the time comes…and that's me…"_

_Touya didn't dare look into his cousin's eyes, in fear of losing control over his emotions._

"_I-I don't-" the young Hikari stuttered._

"_-understand? I didn't think you would." His voice was now bitter and filled with hate and sadness. "The Yin Kuros are a rival gang against the Yi Kuns; I don't want to fight with you Hikaru! I was told that being close to a Yi Kun isn't the best choice…I can't make my father angry right now…"_

"_Oh…I see what you're saying…don't worry, you won't be bothered by the Yi Kun!" Hikaru stood up and turned around, his long golden bangs hiding his watery eyes._

_A hand shot out and latched onto Hikaru's arm, "Let go Touya!" the blonde growled through his teeth._

"_Iie, just listen to me for one moment, please," once he stopped struggling, Touya loosened his grip on Hikaru's arm, "I don't want us to stop being cousins, let's make a pact, a blood pact, that when ever one of us is in need, we can always call upon the other for help. For no matter what situation, the other will always come…"_

_Lightning flashed and thunder crackled in the sky as the two future gang leaders shook hands and said their last goodbyes. _

_---------------_

Krad muffled a yawn as he closed his eyes, remembering the past and regretting every single minute of it. His long blonde hair was sprawled on the dew covered grass as he brought his wrist close to his eyes.

The chain was starting to fade…soon the rope marking would disappear as well, then hopefully the trouble would be over. Krad let out a sigh, the memories of his short childhood were still fresh in his mind, even if it had been over eleven years ago, even the day that Riku almost died haunted him to no end.

She almost died because of what happened earlier during that week, he would have lost two siblings at the same time in the same day. Thinking about losing Hikaru made his heart ache.

_---------------_

_He wondered around the house looking for Riku or Hikaru. The Yi Kun mansion was a huge place and Krad often got lost in it just going down one corridor. Trying to find two people out of hundreds wasn't going to be easy._

_Going down farther into the west wing, Krad passed by Hikaru's room, cracking the door open just an inch he saw his brother lying on his bed resting. His eyes were closed and photo albums laid scattered around him. Some opened to random pages; others were set at family moments._

_Not wanting to disturb him, Krad quietly shut the door and walked away. This time he decided to go, find Riku instead._

_He found her playing with Satoshi in his room, playing blocks and coloring books were spread across the floor. _

"_Hey Krad," Riku smiled at her twin and let go of Satoshi; he ran or tried to run for Krad but tripped and lost his balance._

"_Satoshi!" stepping towards him, Krad helped his little brother stand up again, "How are you doing Satoshi?"_

_At the sight of the other blonde figure, the blue haired boy clapped his hands together and shouted, "Yeah! Kraddie came! Kraddie! Kraddie's here!" _

"_Yeah, I'm here." He let Satoshi drag him into the room and join Riku in playing with their younger brother._

_Clouds of thick smoke filled the room as Krad tried to get Riku and Satoshi out. He saw other Yi Kun members running but didn't know what to do, help his younger siblings find safety or go and find Hikaru._

_He ran to catch up with his sister and brother when Zen, Hikaru's right hand man picked up Satoshi and helped him get out faster._

"_Krad, keep an eyes on them! They will need you more than ever now!" Zen tried to yell above the fire trucks and sirens that filled the silent air. He ran back in to try and find Hikaru._

"_Hikaru!" Krad ran towards the house only to be stopped by a police officer standing in his way. "Move! I have to go help my brother!"_

"_Sorry, young man, but I can't let you go back into that fire."_

_For the first time since Krad had made it out, he gawked at the burning house, the same house that still had Hikaru trapped inside. The flames danced as if mocking him, daring him to defy the police officer and risk going back in and probably not come back out alive._

_His golden eyes reflected the inviting flames and sparks in front of him. The shadows on his face revealed the now emotionless mask he wore. As the fire grew and grew, more people came to watch, and less Yi Kun members came out alive. _

_The flaring heat from the fire was unbearable for Krad to withstand; he backed up a few steps and stared in disbelief. The Yi Kun home was up in flames and smoke, piles of broken glass and burned pieces of wood laid scattered on the singed dirt ground._

_---------------_

Krad suddenly grabbed his throat as he started to have a coughing fit. Just thinking about the fire made him start coughing uncontrollably. It irritated him all the time.

Once he calm down, Krad retied his blonde hair back up into a ponytail and stood up. He lightly brushed his ivory pants of invisible dirt and straightened his white tank as he walked away. Time had gone by fast, too fast for Krad's liking.

His whole past had come and gone before he knew it. The death of the eldest Hikari children scarred Krad forever, it took something away from him that he would never be able to get back…the death of Hikaru Hikari made Krad grow up just a little too fast…

_---------------_

_A boy with long silvery white hair and piercing blue eyes wondered the empty school yard. All the students and teachers had already gone home, by then it had begun to rain, the empty silence and the cold rain seemed to calm and comfort him in his time of need. _

_Two days ago, on his birthday, Yue Hikari, younger brother to Touya Hikari, former leader of the Yin Kuros, had witnessed the slaughter of his brother. There was no one else he could turn to. Touya and Hikaru fell out of touch five months after they said goodbye, he couldn't talk to Hikaru the next person would be Krad, yet, his cousin lived farther away than he used to._

_Yue wondered farther and farther into the woods, not caring where he ended up. A sudden image of his brother's lifeless body flashed through his mind, shutting his eyes tight, Yue just ran away. He ran from the painful memories and his horrible past._

_He tried to run from his problems, but they only seemed to catch up and evolve, causing him to suffer even more. With his eyes clamped shut, the young boy didn't see the tree root sticking out from the ground until his foot got caught and made him trip._

_The rain began to pour down harder as Yue's tears started to show. He refused to let them fall; he tried his best to hold them back, to stop them from showing his weakness. Just as he was about to stand, his emotionless blue eyes caught the marking on his wrist. A sudden rush of anger and hatred filled his heart._

_This marking…he wanted it gone. Erased from his life, erased from his pale wrist, erased from time…_

_Without a second thought, Yue fished out his Yin Kuro knife, the same one Touya had used on him when he created the Blood Markings. Letting his hate take control, Yue slashed at his wrist, he dragged the steel tip across his delicate skin, drawing blood. _

_Warm crimson blood, the same blood Touya had used to mark his skin, to mark Yue's skin. He hated everything he ever knew…in that brief moment, Yue wished he would die. In that brief moment, Yue hated his brother. The one who cared for him after their father and mother died. The one who taught him everything he knew. The one who told him that everything would be alright…but in the end, everything was turned upside down…then all went black…_

"_Yue?" a distant voice called out to him. His eyes twitched slightly as he felt wet drops fall onto his face. _

"_Yue? Wake up." Once again, the voice tried to reach out to him, but Yue couldn't see anything. All was black, it was dark and Yue couldn't tell where the bodiless voice was coming from. _

_Willing his eyes to open, he came face to face with a head of blonde hair and dark golden eyes staring back at him._

"_K-Krad?" his voice was dry and cracked as he spoke. His head was aching and his arm was in unbearable pain._

"_Yue, I'm glad that you are awake, I was getting worried."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I found you, you were out cold, and I thought you wouldn't wake up ever again."_

"_B-but what…what happened?" Yue winced as he heard his shaky voice._

"_I don't know…I was hoping you could tell me…"_

"_All I remember is…running through the trees and falling…blood…and then everything just went black…" Yue hesitated as he started coughing into his hand, blood dripped from his bottom lip as he gasped, frozen in time._

_At the sight of blood, Yue's mind went back to one thing…the Blood Markings…_

"_Krad?"_

"_What Yue?" he cousin sat down beside him, his eyes filled with concern and pain._

"_I-I wanted to t-tell you s-s-something…" Yue wrapped his arms around his body as the cold mist sent shivers up his spine. "I-it's about T-Touya…"_

"_What about Touya?" Krad raised a brow as Yue forced himself to speak._

"_H-he's d-dead…"_

"_Dead? Touya?" Krad snapped his head to face Yue. His eyes full of fear and confusion._

"_Hai, Touya d-died two days a-ago, on my b-birthday."_

_His blonde haired cousin sighed as he let his head slowly fall, "I was hoping to ask for his help."_

"_Help with what?"_

"_Finding Riku and Satoshi…"_

"_Nani? What happened?"_

"_We got split up, you see, Hikaru also died recently, some strange people came and took Riku and Satoshi away from me, I can't find them at all. Before they separated us, I promised to come back for them, I promised I would find them and we could be a family."_

"_I see, so both Hikaru and Touya are dead so that means…" Yue paused, his thoughts went back to the Blood Markings, he didn't want to even think about them at a time like this, but it couldn't be helped._

"_-the responsibility concerning the Blood Markings and the Promise fall to us…"_

"_Hai…Krad?"_

"_What?" the blonde turned his head to stare Yue in his eyes._

_He pointed to the scars and bruises covering Krad's arms and a few marks on his shoulders, following to his upper chest. _

"_Those wounds, what happened?" Yue glanced up at Krad, only to have him look away._

"_N-nothing, it's nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine…"_

_The first lie of many to come, the first mistake Yue and Krad could make as cousins. _

_---------------_

"Ah!" Krad grasped his wrist as a burning sensation shot through his arm. He winced as the pain increased; he tightened his grip around his wrist as the burning now turned into unbearable torture. Krad rolled up his sleeve to take a look at the Blood Markings.

His golden eyes grew wide as he spotted the markings, now twisted and bloody. "What the hell? What's happening?" his attention suddenly snapped to someone else…_Yue!_

Yue cried out in pain, he grasped his arm and stumbled as he tried to walk away. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming, but despite the effort, whimpers escaped from his control, as blood was drawn from his lip.

Unfortunately, Yue was experiencing the same burning pain throughout his entire body. His Markings stopped bleeding but were now cutting into his skin, harshly burning and boiling his blood, he gasped as the sensation sent another wave of unbearable, fiery, blistering pain through his arm and body.

Instead of blood gushing out, all that bleed…was nothing…

_---------------_

"Riku, have you seen Krad?" Sakon came rushing up to the younger Hikari as he panted for breathe in-between words.

"Iie, I haven't I'm sorry Sakon -" Riku doubled over in pain as a sharp pressure pierced her stomach.

"Riku!"

"What happened?"

"Just get her back to her room, now!"

All the Yi Kun members that were nearby suddenly dropped anything they were doing and ran to see what was wrong with Riku.

Sakon picked Riku up bridal style and started to carry her back into the house, with a couple of other members following just in case.

"We have to find Krad and I mean now!"

Sakon left the duty of splitting people into teams of two and have them spread out and search for their leader, who needed to make sure that Riku was okay. He didn't know what to do. Kotetsu had trusted him to keep Riku safe while he was away.

'_Krad, we need you back here. Riku needs you.'_

Unfortunately, the Yi Kun had no idea that their favored leader was experiencing pain right when Riku collapsed. Or that, Yue, of the Yun Kuros was out cold from the sheering pain that filled his every muscle.

_---------------_

Kotetsu waved goodbye to his chauffeur as he entered the airport. After going through the security and finding the right gate, he settled in an empty seat just as the plane was ready to take off.

'_God, I hate flying.'_

_---------------_

Chapter two everybody! I know this chapter wasn't that much different from the old story, but I thought some of the old chapters seemed to fit. Review if you want. No offence to those of you who would like Dark to be more feminine, I'm sorry, but I like Dark to be more on the clueless side. Even if I tried to make him more feminine it would turn out all wrong. Feminine type of people just isn't my specialty. My apologizes once again. And I would also like it if you comment on the details; I want to know if I need to improve.

-MacLee out!


End file.
